Anthony, Nicholas, and James Misbehave at Norwegian Epic
Anthony, Nicholas, and James Misbehave at Norwegian Epic is Sarah West's fourth grounded video out of Anthony, Nicholas, and James. They cause a rampage on the Norwegian Epic and get sentenced to a ten year exile to Challenge Island, Japan. Transcript (August 18, 2017) Anthony: Hey, Mom. Edith: What is it, boys? Nicholas: Since summer has started, can we go on the Norwegian Epic? Edith: No. James: But Mom, we want to travel on a cruise ship this summer, so let's go on the Norwegian Epic! Anthony: Yeah! We wanna do what their slogan says: Cruise like a Norwegian! Nicholas: We wanna travel the world by sea. Edith: Boys, I said no. We're not traveling on a cruise ship today. I'm not in the mood to ride on a luxury ship. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? Anthony: Mom, there's nothing good on TV, and we don't feel like reading. We feel like going on a luxurious cruise ship! Edith: Boys, for the last time, we're not going on a cruise today. Bruce: Edith, the TV's broken! Edith: Did you hear that, boys? The TV is broken. That means we can go on a cruise. Nicholas: Yay! Anthony: I'll book our trip! James: I can't wait to explore Scandinavia! (3 weeks later, the boys get ready to go on their trip, but they run into a problem) Anthony: Oh, come on! How come the ship isn't moving?! We've been waiting for hours, and the ship isn't ready yet! Edith: Well, the ship is still in port for more passengers, so you have to be patient until everyone is ready to go. Nicholas: No! We want to leave right now! James: Yeah, right now! Edith: Boys, knock it off. We can either wait patiently for the cruise to go at 4:30, or we can go home. (Just then, a girl and her little sister see the commotion that the boys are causing) Elizabeth: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Molly: Let's get outta here! Anthony (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S IT! WE'RE GONNA SINK THIS STUPID, SLOW SHIP! (The boys cause a rampage and sink the ship) Passenger #1: Oh no! Passenger #2: I'm outta here! Passenger #3: Abandon ship! Passenger #4: I'm gonna die! Anthony (Wiseguy's voice): (points to Elizabeth and Molly) Hey! You over there, get out of the way or I'll throw an anchor at you! (Elizabeth grabs Molly by the arm and runs off) Edith: Boys, how dare you sink the ship and threaten a random passerby?! That's it! You've left me to no choice, but I'm calling the Japanese police on you. (After the Japanese police come in to arrest the boys, the U.S. Government and the president Donald Trump sentences them to a 10 year exile to Challenge Island, Japan.) Male Japanese Police Officer: You three are going to spend a decade in our country and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. So, goodbye until the 10 years are up. Anthony: (Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooo! Nicholas: Why does this always happen to us? (Meanwhile, Molly is whimpering and clinging to Elizabeth. She is still frightened after the incident from earlier. Elizabeth comforts her) Molly: Lizzie, why did those boys sink that ship?! I've never been so traumatized in my life. Elizabeth: Aw, it's okay, Molly. It's over now. But I'm so sorry you had to see that. Molly: I've never seen someone sink a ship so violently. I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. I guess we should've went there earlier before those boys sunk the ship. Elizabeth: Yeah, that would've been better. I'm sorry that you got so scared seeing Eric shoot those customers. How about we do some coloring to make up for what happened today? Molly (Happy): Oh, I would love that! (And So, Molly and Elizabeth color in a coloring book) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Arrested stuff All Anthony, Nicholas, and James Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West